En bandos opuestos
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: (Lukercy) Percy empezó a recibir unos sueños en que aparece Luke, reviviendo lo que ellos dejaron a medias. Pero… ¿qué se puede esperar? Después de todo ahora ya estaban en bandos opuestos…


Sinopsis **:** (Lukercy) Percy empezó a recibir unos sueños en que aparece Luke, reviviendo lo que ellos dejaron a medias. Pero… ¿qué se puede esperar? Después de todo ahora ya estaban en bandos opuestos…

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan :)

Ok, luego de encontrarme el tiempo y después de leer un fic muy bueno (Crossover de Percy Jackson y los Avengers) de la nada me dio un ataque de inspiración para continuar mis fics y escribir bocetos de nuevos, y entre ellos está este Lukercy porque nunca hay suficientes de estos por internet (?) Así pues, si lo ponemos en la línea de tiempo de los libros iría como en 'La Batalla del Laberinto' al principio, por tanto, antes que Luke fuera poseído por Cronos.

 **...**

 **En bandos opuestos**

 **...**

Si ese Luke con el que soñó era una ilusión propia o el verdadero, no lo supo hasta mucho después. En su momento pensó que podía ser que el rubio de alguna manera hubiera encontrado una forma de contactarlo mediante los sueños, claro que no le calzaba la hipótesis pero era mucho mejor que aceptar que estaba soñando, o peor, delirando (Porque bien podría ser eso ¿no?) con quien era su enemigo y… alguien preciado, también.

A la primera aparición del mayor pensó que era un engaño o ilusión, ya que éste lo había saludado radiante e invitado a sentarse a su lado de una forma muy parecida a como había sido durante su primer verano después de cualquier práctica de espada. Era doloroso revivir esos recuerdos, después de todo, ambos _habían_ sido amigos. Amigos que compartían algo más.

Lo cual, por cierto, era frustrante.

En ese sueño hizo caso de forma recelosa, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle y recriminarle lo que había provocado y agarrar a Contracorriente para una batalla impulsiva. Sin embargo, se acomodó junto a Luke tranquilamente sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, ambos solo admiraron el vacío del que estaban rodeados, Percy sintiendo una insistente mirada azulada sobre él. Fue cuando sintió un roce de una mano contra sus dedos que un alboroto de mariposas hizo erupción en su estómago.

Y entonces despertó en su cama, sobresaltado, confuso y sintiéndose estúpido por verse afectado por un sueño de esa índole.

No le contó a nadie ni ese ni los siguientes, ni siquiera con la situación que predecía peligro. Y no es como si no tuviera a alguien con quien hablar, simplemente pensó que...de alguna forma no era correcto. Era como un secreto que era demasiado valioso para contarlo, o al menos así se convenció a sí mismo. Además, ¿qué le dirían si dijera que soñaba con el hijo de Hermes?

En la segunda ocasión, viendo que el hijo de Poseidón estaba confundido y con ganas de hacer un interrogatorio completo sobre...bueno, todo dejando a lo último ese toque de manos por vergüenza, Luke se le adelantó y guio la conversación hacia otro ámbito. Le dio una indirecta de que era el real, intercambiaron algunos sarcasmos e incluso lograron a pesar de la desconfianza de Percy, soltar algunas risas por bromas. No tocaron directamente el tema de guerra y gracias a esto Luke se permitió revivir los viejos tiempos, alimentando más la sensación del pelinegro de que fuera un recuerdo de su propia memoria, tampoco hubo contacto físico para alivio de Percy y al final, cuando fue la hora del despertar, ambos se dieron una pequeña sonrisa.

Al levantarse en su cama esa mañana, Percy se encontró con una sensación de calma relajante y extraña que no lo dejó por el resto del día, y decidió, a pesar de la pista de que el rubio era el verdadero, pensar que ese Luke era otro, ¿por qué? porque a pesar de todo estaban marcadas en su mente todas las cosas horribles que el hijo de Hermes había hecho, de las que estaba enterado, de las que no y de las que haría a favor de Cronos y su ideal.

Pensar que era otro era más fácil.

No lo podía evitar siendo que era doloroso el peso de su traición sumadas las acciones para perjudicarlo a él y lo que había llegado a amar. Era sencillo, prefería referirse a esas apariciones como unos sueños agradables que lo sacaban de la realidad.

Su cabeza le dio vueltas al tema por todo el día esperando con ansias el anochecer.

Cuando Luke se enteró de ese pensamiento sintió una profunda decepción que ocultó a la perfección con una sonrisa carismática y atrayente que tanto lo caracterizaba, pensando que era mejor que nada. Quería arreglar las cosas. Pero no de una manera que Percy podría imaginar y debía asegurarse que éste confiara él, tenía un plan incierto que dependía del pelinegro, y dado que él era impredecible era un reto.

En el tercer sueño el tiempo pasó horriblemente rápido para Percy. El Luke que lo acompañaba se esmeró en que el encuentro fuera grato y se comportaba de forma tan encantadora como si nada hubiera sucedido con el titán enemigo o traición hubiera ocurrido. Hablaron de técnicas de espada y entre sonrisas y miradas ambos se dejaban llevar. Percy se consideraba alguien simple y muchas veces torpe, comprobándose cuando era inconsciente de que las miradas de Luke tenían algo oculto, la sospecha debió haber estado al igual que la desconfianza que un principio tuvo ¿Por qué no podía sentirlas? Tal vez solo era una prueba de lo ingenuo que era, seguro eso hubiera dicho Annabeth.

Pero aunque disfrutara mucho su estancia en el mundo de los sueños el pasado no podía dejar de regresar a su mente de vez en cuando. Los encuentros que ya habían tenido en la vida real habían sido tensos con tiempo solo invertido para reñir, pelear y amenazarse, para recordar culpas e intentar irse el uno contra el otro para matarse. Cualquiera que los viera diría que se tenían un odio mutuo de rivales por las causas opuestas pero bien se podía interpretar de otra forma con otro sentimiento aún más complejo, no obstante no era como si los demás lo hubieran visto, ni si quiera ellos lo tenían al 100% claro como el agua. Un ejemplo de ello fue cuando Percy sintió un frío recorriéndole la espalda y una sensación de ahogo cuando vio al rubio caer del monte Tamalpais, nunca se lo explicó bien, ya que debió pensar en algún sentimiento de victoria, pero muy al contrario sintió un profundo temor y desesperación, casi deseando haber caído con él ya que así ambos habrían sobrevivido.

Fueron esos pensamientos lo que lo hicieron varias veces dudar si el actuar tan tranquilo en esos sueños fuera correcto o no, y si aquello solo fuera para algo peor que solo interrumpiría la meta de derrotar al ejército de Cronos.

Después del tercer sueño, cuando Luke valientemente le acarició la mejilla pasando a una caricia que llegó a sus labios, siempre manteniendo una mirada fija en sus ojos… cuando sintió un fuerte y embriagante revoloteo en su pecho ,casi olvidado por el rencor, y tan familiar de antaño... cuando aún no era capaz de reconocerlo ni menos imaginárselo, empezó a sospechar que su corazón había empezado a ser robado desde mucho antes, y aún herido anhelaba ese cariño.

Fue recién allí que pensó en ese Luke como el real buscando una reconciliación.

Por otro lado y antes de que aquel pensamiento creciera, su consciencia supuestamente cuerda le repitió que aquello era ridículo, que no podía pensar así de quien era el principal enemigo. Tal vez ese Luke imaginario solo estaba recreando una fantasía que muy, muy el fondo quería. Debía ser eso, porque el real era diferente. No era el Luke que quería. No quería al que lo había hecho sufrir tanto. No quería al que directa e indirectamente lo hacía dudar de sí mismo y sus ideales. Pero como siempre, ignoró muchos de sus ideas porque a pesar de estar confuso sabía que había algo allí que no era falso, que no era un error, que no era una farsa.

Percy ató cabos, y es que cuando uno los ata las cosas cobran sentido. Al final, justo antes de despertar se atrevió impulsivamente a corresponder con timidez, acercando sus frentes hasta juntarlas, sus ojos sin dejar de mirarse con una extraña complicidad.

Le duró poco el negar que eso fuera amor ya que sabía que era inútil. El hijo de Poseidón se estaba, o peor, se había enamorado del hijo del dios ladrón, y tenía miedo porque le era desconocido qué hacer, pero también sentía una pequeña valentía de aceptar el reto.

A medida que los sueños fueron avanzando ambos se acercaron.

Luke cada vez estaba más brillante, enérgico, cariñoso e incluso más atrevido. Percy más confiado, sonriente, atento y para su pesar, muy fácil de ruborizar ante ciertos comentarios pícaros del rubio. Con el paso del tiempo, se atrevieron a más que solo juntar sus manos, nada serio, sin embargo. Para el pelinegro fue emocionante saber que cuando se apoyaba en Luke ya sea en contra su espalda, piernas u hombros sus temores se disipaban y quedaba una agradable sensación, y para el rubio era confortante que Percy confiara más en él y le calentaba el corazón de la manera en que solo pocas veces le había pasado, y le encantaba, además, acariciar el cabello negro, ¿quién diría que Percy podía llegar a ronronear como un gato?

Los momentos compartidos fueron hermosos sin duda, y eran conscientes de que a no ser por los caminos del destino pudieron haberlos compartido mucho antes.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno tenía su lado malo. Cerca de cumplir la semana y media, el hijo de Poseidón empezó a notar que su zona de confort disminuía conforme el Luke de su sueño, no, el Luke real, el de siempre, entró en un tema en específico; el tema de querer convencerlo, de insinuarle, unirse a su lado. Al principio no fueron cosas fuertes ni muy marcadas, eran sutilezas como cuando uno pisa hielo delgado tanteando el terreno. El rubio quería ver cómo era la posición de Percy, el cual se resistió evadiendo sus preguntas mientras que él mismo siguió insistiendo, al final dejó de ser agradable para ambos y se mostraron frustrados el uno con el otro. Las dudas del hijo del dios del mar volvieron a hacer acto de presencia y Luke se encontró casi desesperado.

La vez siguiente, cuando el peli negro apareció en su sueño demasiado incómodo por las situaciones previas fue cuando el rubio decidió desviar todo con un beso. Delicado y apasionado, si querían que lo describiera. Se abrazaron mutuamente y se susurraron palabras secretas que solo ellos podían saber. En ese sueño no hubieron conversaciones excesivas, pero a pesar de todo lo convincente que había sido Percy tenía un oscuro presentimiento porque sintió que las cosas se empezaron a derrumbar. Percibió que en algún momento algo tenía que ocurrir, pues si antes Luke no había sido directo, en su último sueño al cumplir las dos semanas, lo fue. Ya habían llegado a un clímax inevitable.

En esa ocasión Luke parecía molesto consigo mismo y no tardó en señalarle que se sentara frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que el rubio se decidió a hablar con pesar, comenzando por introducir cómo logró llegar a él y su plan de convencerlo como última oportunidad de unirse al bando correcto.

 _"...Siempre quise que vinieras conmigo."_

Percy solo pudo quedarse anonadado tensando su mano que estaba unida a la del rubio sin darse cuenta, a la vez que poco a poco sintió un peso en el pecho y un hielo en su espalda y estómago.

 _"Luke…"_

 _"Nunca te lo dije de la forma correcta, lo sé, pero..."_

 _"Mira, Luke, yo..."_

 _"Percy"_ Interrumpió el mayor con una mirada esperanzada, mientras su mano envolvía mejor la del pelinegro que en ningún momento la separó _"solo tienes que aceptar y yo me encargo del resto. No tendrás que soportar esa estúpida profecía, ni la tensión o los problemas. Te liberarás de ser una marioneta."_

Abandonar al campamento, todo y a todos era pedir demasiado. Pensó en Grover y Annabeth, sus mejores amigos, Nico, el chico hijo de Hades que quería encontrar,Thalia, su prima y amiga con la que tenía una relación 'a veces te quiero a veces te odio', Quirón, su mejor profesor, Poseidón, su padre, y finalmente Sally, su madre. Si tomaba esa decisión sería renunciar a todos los que amaba por una simple cuestión de ideología y bandos que tenían nublosos los términos de 'bueno' y 'malo'

 _"…No puedo. Perdóname."_ Había sido su respuesta _._

Los ojos azules de Luke se ensombrecieron, mientras que ambos corazones se llenaron de una angustia que ninguno era capaz de reconocer a viva voz.

 _"No quiero luchar contra ti."_

 _"Entonces de primera nunca debiste entregarte a Cronos."_

Fue cuando Luke agarró y tiró violentamente la muñeca de Percy en un ataque de furia… o _impotencia contenida,_ que Percy fue capaz de empezar a luchar y hacer que de sí mismo otra furia se presentara, una furia por abandono, el dolor de la traición, pero también el dolor de un amor que nunca llegaría a ser. Y entonces empezaron a gritarse cosas

Ambos estallaron.

 _"¡Es mi decisión!"_

 _"¡¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que cometes un error?! ¡No es tu deber meterte en esta guerra Percy!"_

 _"¡Bien podría decírtelo a ti! ¿No sabes lo que estás causando? ¡Suéltame!"_

 _"¡No lo haré!"_

Cuando Percy despertó esa noche a las 4 de la madrugada notó que sentía su cuerpo congelado ,aun cuando sus mantas no estaban recogidas, y un ardor en su muñeca, la misma que Luke había herido. Se agarró la cabeza cuando sus pensamientos fueron una avalancha que no pudo controlar e intentó nivelar sus respiraciones cuando notó que sus ojos se sentían húmedos, a la vez que sentía que hubieran puesto mil kilos de piedras sobre él. Se sentía destruido. Al final, aunque no fue la intención, Luke lo había herido y peor que antes. Estaba seguro de que no quería pelear contra el rubio, menos después de la experiencia, pero si seguían así no tendrían alternativa.

Sin embargo, ¿y si todavía hubiera alguna forma de que Luke saliera del conflicto? Tal vez aún se podía tomar otro camino, y dado que Percy se negaba a creer que el semidiós mayor no podía hacer un cambio y negándose a abandonarlo, decidió que si alguien iba a detenerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón iba a ser él, aunque no tuviera idea de cómo y hasta qué límites.

Mañana iría con Annabeth al cine ,después de una reunión de orientación en la secundaria donde Paul era profesor, y le preguntaría sobre sueños extraños o la posibilidad de que alguien se infiltrara en los sueños de otro. Tenía la esperanza de que le diera otra idea diferente de la que él ya se tenía formada y le dijera que era poco probable. Pero no importando lo que le respondieran, en su cabeza él alimentaría la creencia de que aquello solo había sido un recordatorio de lo cruel que es el amor en la guerra.

Con pesar se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño para revisar si no tenía otra herida, primero viéndose en el espejo e inconscientemente alcanzar a tocar con cuidado sus labios. Los mismos que cierto rubio había besado. Cerró sus ojos intentando contener el dolor para sí mismo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos, muy lejos Luke estaba en una cama con la mirada perdida y cansada… El poder limitado que le había prestado Cronos como un 'regalo', seguramente destinado a su propia diversión, pareciera como si drenaba sus fuerzas con cada día que lo usaba, a la vez que el mismo se gastaba.

Cerró sus ojos poco a poco con la intención de descansar, sin embargo, un pensamiento se coló en su cabeza sin poder retenerse, un sentimiento de amor, impotencia y una amarga _rabia_ hacia cierto chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes indomables como el mar, aquel que nunca podría tener, porque había fallado en tenerlo a su lado.

Ahora estaban en lados opuestos.

Y aunque doliera, prefería encargarse de Percy él mismo a que otro osara quitarle la vida. Así, al menos, él sería lo último que el hijo de Poseidón vería. Egoísta de su parte, sí. Pero su corazón herido de tanta angustia, dolor e inseguridad se obligó a permitirse el lujo de esa promesa a pesar de que sabía que si él mismo provocaba el fin de la vida de Percy se ahogaría en culpa y amargura. Mas no le quedaban opciones, _Percy_ no le había dejado opciones. O eso quería creer.

— _No quiero luchar contra ti_

— _Entonces de primera nunca debiste entregarte a Cronos_

Apretó sus puños. Si tan solo pudiera algo que hacer…

En su punto de no retorno ya no tenía forma de evitar lo que él mismo haría. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que antes no había notado, pero era imposible regresar el tiempo, solo podía rezar para que sus siguientes decisiones fueran lo más acertadas posibles. Él lo había empezado y debía terminarlo.

Sonrió sin gracia, a veces… los destinos eran crueles o al menos con él, quien sabe… habría hecho algo en su vida pasada para incluso no poder estar al lado de la persona que amaba, aquel que con su sonrisa, la que nunca más vería, le hizo creer que las cosas no eran tan malas. Tal vez si lo hubiera conocido antes no estaría en el lío de debatir su lealtad hacia un titán ambicioso de poder y venganza.

* * *

Fin One-shot

Felicidades por haber aguantado aproximadamente 3000 palabras de este intento de Lukercy. Seguramente debe tener incoherencias con la historia original en cuanto a tiempo, personalidades e incluso tener carencia de sentido pero bueeeeno xD Espero les haya gustado y si quieren me comparten un review para saber qué les pareció. Pasando a otro tema, para quienes sigan mis otras historias, es probable que pronto actualice 'De conocido a amigo, de amigo a hermano' y 'Relatos del sol y el mar' Son las actualizaciones que más tengo avanzadas así que hay más probabilidades.

Y yo ya me despido que no tengo mucho que decir más que desear no desaparecer de nuevo n_n ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos!


End file.
